


They Stood, Together

by verushka70



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diefenbaker knows the closer they are to the water, the steadier and cooler the breeze is -- a relief in summer, when concrete holds heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Stood, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [akamine-chan](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/). All remaining mistakes are mine.

Diefenbaker knows the closer they are to the water, the steadier and cooler the breeze is -- a relief in summer, when concrete holds heat. He grumbles, pouts, whines the tiniest bit. Eventually, Fraser gives in. They go down to the lake. There Fraser's twitches and tics slow; he breathes deeper, grows minutely taller, relaxes.

They once walked almost to Evanston together, in Indian summer. On the way back, lifeguards and their “no dogs” -- or half-wolves -- rules gone, Dief trotted to the end of a lone pier that stood out from a tiny beach.

The pier light's paint was flaked, the housing rusted, the light long since burnt out. The sun had set minutes before, far, far west. Murky water surrounded on three sides, lapping gently, then harder. The twilight breeze sighed and rose into a light wind, then a steady blowing -- not strong by arctic standards, but stretching flags sideways and parting his fur no matter which way he turned. He spun twice, then faced into it, stiff-legged.

By the time Fraser joined him, night flowed westward over them, darkening the water below and the air overhead. Clouds, as they often do, boiled up with the rising night and steady wind. Combined with the city's light pollution, they extinguished what few stars might have peeked through. The sky above them was as black as the water chopping at all three sides of the pier.

They stood, together, thrust out into the dark, rough sky and water, seemingly at the edge of the world.

The wind-borne bite of the winter-to-come soothed.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) amnesty, but for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture, missed the deadline. Prompt: Challenge 100 * spin * twitch * stalk * pounce * fall


End file.
